Various fastening devices are known, particularly in the automobile industry, by which individual cables or cable harnesses can be fixed to a sheet metal piece, for example. To mount the fastening device on the sheet metal piece, or generally to a base part, the latter usually has one or more openings, into which detent elements of the fastening device are pressed in. When laying cables, there is possibly a need for fixing cables at or along an edge of a base part.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fastening device which is able to be produced at a favourable cost and which is simple to install, yet making possible a very reliable cable fixing relative to an edge of a base part.